


Grifters With Candy

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Orphans, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Young Fiona tries to make the loss of Young Sasha's first baby tooth a little sweeter.
Relationships: Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	Grifters With Candy

“Wow! A lollipop!” Sasha gasped, the candy treasure in her little hand as she withdrew it from under the pillow. “Thankth, thith!” she lisped, her tongue still prodding where the baby tooth had been. “Where did you get thith?”

Fiona shrugged. “Wasn’t me. Guess the Tooth Fairy is real, after all.”

Sasha frowned as she surveyed their bedroom—an old abandoned miner’s shack. She returned her head to the pillow—their late birth father’s old shirt tied at the sleeves.

“No, theriouthly,” the world-weary child persisted. “Where did you get it, Fi?”

“…In the dumpster outside the doctor’s office.”

"Okay."


End file.
